Buffy vs Freddy, Michael, Jason
by Forever Angel's Slayer
Summary: Sunnydale is a dangerous place when it comes to the supernatural. Vampires, Demons, Buffys seen it all! But can she handle three Hollywood cerial killers on a rampage in her town?
1. Scary Movie Party

A/N: The other day, I was watching a bunch of different killer movies. And then I started thinking. What would happen if Buffy came up against some of these killers? NOTE! This is sometime in the middle of season 7. Sorry if it sucks, here it goes! -----------------------------------  
  
"You want some of this? Huh? You want to try and fucking kill me? Huh? You like sushi, motherfucka?" said a voice from the TV.  
  
"Rudy! You're so stupid; you don't throw stupid little cooking items at Michael Myers! Will, did you see that? How stupid can this guy get?" Buffy said as she was watching Halloween: Resurrection.  
  
"Buffy, I'm a little busy, doing a spell? And do you remember the last time I said the wrong words, and I ended up with a troll?" Willow said as she was trying to concentrate very hard.  
  
"Come on Will, can't you do that later? It's a scary movie party! Ya know, with Jason, Freddy, Michael? A time for the Scooby's to relax from our hectic lives?" Xander said.  
  
"Yeah come on Willow, it's fun! We can laugh at all the victims as they do dumb stuff." Dawn continued. "What are you working on anyways?"  
  
"Oh, just some new stuff. I'm trying to see if I can manifest this picture into real life. Then maybe if I can, I can get even bigger items that might be able to help us." Willow said pulling out a picture of a simple triangle.  
  
"Wow, that's cool. Do you think you can manifest Ashton Kutcher, because that would be so cool." Dawn said.  
  
Laughing she said "We'll see about that, but first I got to see if I can make this triangle come out as a triangle and not a circle. But you guys have to be quiet, any wrong word can mess up the spell at anytime!"  
  
"Yeah sure, we'll be quiet." Xander said.  
  
And they were quiet, for a while at least. Until Xander stood up and yelled.  
  
"OH COME ON! HOW CAN YOU REALLY BE THAT DUMB? RUN! DON'T WALK! HE'S GOING TO GET YOU ANYWAYS!"  
  
Then Willow got mad, "Xander! I need to concentrate! I don't need to be hearing about Michael, Freddy, or whoever! I have spells to do! I'm almost done! All I need to do is say the item in front of me that I want to come to life, and I'm done! Just stay quiet for 3 more minutes!"  
  
But they weren't listening, all they could concentrate on was the big cloud of blue dust that was slowly traveling across the floor to the video boxes. The Scoobies watched in amazement as the cloud got bigger and bigger. They all started coughing from all of they cloudiness until the sight in front of them stopped them in shock. Sunnydale was in enough danger with the many demons and vampires, but how was it going to deal with Freddy, Jason, and Michael on the loose?  
  
"Oh. Damn." Were the only two words Willow could get out of her mouth as she stared in horror. ----------------------------------------------- More comin soon... 


	2. On the Loose

A/N: Yeah, short chapter. I'll add more soon!! ----------------------------------------  
  
At first Buffy didn't move. She was in a state of shock. Michael started towards Dawn and she screamed. "Buffy!!"  
  
Buffy snapped out of it and kicked Michael away from her sister. "Willow!"  
  
But she was already on it. She chanted the barrier spell and it sent all three killers back to the wall.  
  
"Reverse it! Reverse it!!" Xander wailed.  
  
"I can't! I'm trying, but it's just not working!" Willow panicked.  
  
"Then find something that does! Fast!" Dawn said.  
  
"Umm.... Uhh.... Recursat! Damn! It's not working!" Willow shouted.  
  
"Oh, yeah Will it's fine. We don't need a spell. They're leaving! OUT TO DOWNTOWN SUNNYDALE!" Xander yelled.  
  
"Buffy! What do we do? There are 3 of the most famous Hollywood killers out on the loose! In town! And Willow can't send them back!" Dawn asked.  
  
"I'll do what I do best. I'll slay them" Buffy said trying to sound assured.  
  
"Oh yeah, easier said then done. But you've seen all the movies! These things don't die!" said Xander.  
  
"Well they didn't have slayers with super strength to fight them in the movies now did they?" Buffy replied.  
  
"Hello? Remember Freddy vs. Jason? They took each other out and were still alive!"  
  
"Well that was the movies. This is life." Buffy said as she loaded up the crossbow. "You guys stay here. I'm going for Michael first." And then she walked out the door.  
  
The three sat there looking in worry for there friend. Willow finally got up and started researching some spells, Xander went to go call Spike and Anya. And Dawn stared out the window wondering if her sister would come back this time. And in one piece. 


	3. Things arent looking so good

Buffy ran as fast as she could. They weren't far ahead. She could sense it. She ran about another block until she saw it. Michael was taking out his first victim, his blade in her gut, watching her as he let her fall to the ground. First Buffy stared, but then she picked up the crossbow, and shot it straight into his shoulder. Immediately he turned around and looked straight at her. Seeing as how it had very little effect on him, she quickly reloaded and shot at him again. It seemed as if he didn't even notice. He kept coming towards her. As many times as Buffy kept shooting him, it seemed to do no good. These movies never seemed to scare her, she even laughed at the victims stupid decisions. But now she seemed to realize why. Something in her made her freeze. She just stood there, watching him creep up on her step by step.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled. She had a stake in her hand and fear in her eyes.

"Dawn get out of here! Now!" Buffy said still not moving. Her eyes still locked on the killer who was now five feet in front of her.

He stood there for a bit, just staring at her. Then he took his knife and stabbed her. Buffy fell to the ground in shock.

"NO!" Dawn screamed.

Michaels attention was immediately drawn to her. He took his knife out again and started towards her. Dawn now realizing she was probably done for, she froze too.

"Get in!" Xander yelled pulling up in a the car. "Willow now!"

Willow said some kind of spell and Michael vanished.

"Where did he go…?" Dawn said.

"I'm not sure. This is only a small teleportation spell so not far we have to hurry." Willows attention suddenly shifted. "Oh my God! Buffy! We have to get her to the hospital."

Xander picked the near dead Buffy and piled her into the car. Willow sat in the back with her, trying to stop the bleeding and Dawn was panicking.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Xander! What are we going to do?" Dawn said in hysterics.

"First of all, watch the language. Second, Buffy's going to be fine. And as for the killers… Well, we'll get to that later."

They arrived at the hospital rushing Buffy into the ER.

"She needs help!" Xander said to the doctors.

"What happened?" a nurse said.

"She's been stabbed."

"Okay sir, you are going to need to wait out here, she's lost a lot of blood." The nurse responded.

"But… shouldn't one of us be with her? I mean… is she going to be okay?" Willow asked.

"Right now, all you can do is just wait here."

Xander, Willow and Dawn all sat in the waiting room. Worried about what would happen to Buffy, and especially about what was going to happen to Sunnydale.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N- Want more? Then please review!


	4. Dream a dream

It seemed hours went by. The three sat there all worried about the slayer. As Xander fought to keep his eyes open, they finally shut. And he began to dream.

"Whoa." He said looking around. It was the hospital, but no one was there. "Will… Dawn? Where are those guys?"

"Xander! Over here." Dawn called. Then she disappeared into the ER.

"Where you going? Hey! Come back here, we cant go in there." Xander said as he hurried after her. He walked into the ER, there was no one to be seen. Just empty rooms. It didn't seem right. The waiting room had been crawling with people when he arrived.

"I'm in here Xander." Dawn said smiling. Xander followed her down the hall until he reached a room. Looking inside, he saw the words "Welcome to my world Bitch" written all in blood. Buffy's blood. Buffy lay on the floor decapitated and bloody. Dawn was standing over her with what looked like three knifes.

"Dawn! Wha.. What did you do?" Xander said hysterically.

"Oh Xander…" Said Buffy's dismembered head. "Don't look so freaked. I'm fine. Freddy's gonna take good care of me. Isn't that right."

"That's right. And now bitch, you're mine too." Dawn said. Slowely the skin on her started the peel, as the horror of Freddy was left remaining.

Xander started to run. As he ran down the hall, bodies of people slaughtered in his movies began to crawl at Xander's feet as they came out of the supposedly empty rooms.

"Join us." They cried as they trailed blood everywhere.

"There's no use in running. There's no use fighting it." Buffy said.

Xander finally ran into one of the rooms and jumped out the window. But all that was in front of his was a house. He didn't know whose it was, it was run down and creepy. But something in him made him walk inside.

Around him there were voices. Voices of little children singing, "One, two Freddy's coming for you… Three, four better lock your door… Five, six get a crucifix… Seven, eight stay up late… Nine, ten never sleep again."

"Hello." A little girl said.

"Why hello there. What are you doing here all by yourself?" Xander asked.

"I live here. We all live here." She responded with a smile.

"Where's your mommy?" he said.

"I don't have a mommy. But I have a daddy. And his name is Freddy." She said. All of a sudden out from behind a wall, Freddy came out.

"Come to daddy." Freddy said as he swallowed the little girl.

"No! Help me! Help me!" The girl screamed from inside Freddy.

He laughed and then looked up seeing Xander. "It's not nice to run away like that. You're gonna pay for that bitch." Freddy said taking out his knifes. He raised his hand to strike but then Xander suddenly woke up.

"Ahh!!" He screamed.

"What happened?" Willow said looking at him in a funny way.

"We've got a problem…" Xander whispered.


End file.
